


You're Beautiful, Darling, I Promise

by tinymacaroni



Series: Witcher smut [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Cock Rings, Facials, It's Soft Eskier Hours, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Polyamory Negotations, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: i just wanted subby eskel ok??
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier emerged from his bath warm and content, towelling off and donning one of Geralt's old shirts, black dye faded to grey with age, and a pair of worn trousers. He followed the rumbling sound of drunken laughter to the main hall, where Geralt and Lambert were playing what looked to be a particularly intense game of gwent, with Eskel adding colorful commentary where he saw fit. The bard walked around Geralt, making himself comfortable in the witcher's broad lap, but frowned as Eskel fell quiet at his appearance. His scarred face twisted for a moment before he rose, muttering something about having to be up early to organize the armory as he made his way up to his room. Jaskier leaned back into Geralt's chest, sighing softly.

"I don't think he likes me very much." It had been over a week since he'd come to Kaer Morhen with Geralt and finally gotten to meet his brothers, and in that time Eskel seemed to have made every excuse possible to avoid him. Lambert and Vesemir liked him well enough, he thought, and he wasn't sure why Eskel didn't, but it was starting to make things awkward.

"Oh, I don't think that's the problem at all, if anything-" Lambert's cheeky grin dropped at a sharp glare from Geralt, and Jaskier's brows drew together in confusion - clearly, some important context was going over his head.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it." Geralt kissed the top of his still-damp hair, and Jaskier relaxed into his touch, growing sleepy in the warmth of the fire.

"Alright." He dozed, watching the game until his eyelids drooped and fell shut, and only dimly registered the movement when Geralt picked him up and carried him to their shared bed.

\---

The next day, Geralt made as little noise as possible getting out of bed, letting Jaskier sleep in as he went down the hall to Eskel's room. He didn't bother knocking before opening the door, leaning against the frame as his bulk filled most of the doorway.

"What time is it?" Eskel groaned as he stirred, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Jaskier thinks you don't like him."

"Good morning to you, too. I slept alright, thanks for asking."

"I didn't."

"I noticed. What was that about your bard?"

"He thinks you don't like him. That you're avoiding him."

"You  _ know _ that's not why-"

"But  _ he _ doesn't. And it's not my place to tell him you're too fucking horny to keep the peace."

"Fuckin- pardon me for trying to respect your relationship!"

"Wait, is  _ that _ why you've been avoiding him? Shit, Eskel, I don't care if you want to fuck him. We're not exactly monogamous - you know I'm still with Yenn, too."

"I didn't want to make things weird."

"Bit late for that."

"Mm."

"Look, I don't really care how you fix it, just… fix it. I don't want him spending the whole winter moping because he thinks he's done something to piss you off."

"Alright, alright. I'll… Talk to him, or something."

"That's all I ask." Geralt gave a mocking bow as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Eskel ran a hand through his hair, letting his head fall back against the wall with an audible thunk.

"Fuck."

\---

Jaskier woke to an empty bed and the sound of knocking at Geralt's door. He sat up blearily, squinting at the door as the knock came again.

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Eskel."

"Oh. Come in, I s'pose." Jaskier sat up the rest of the way and leaned back against the wall as Eskel opened the door, looking sheepish.

"So… Geralt came to talk to me this morning, and I realized I… may have given you the wrong impression."

"Oh?"

"I don't dislike you, Jaskier. It's… kind of the opposite, really."

"What d'you mean?"

"I… Fuck, this is awkward, but honestly? I don't hate you, I'm  _ attracted _ to you. You're hot, and funny, and kind, and you make Geralt laugh more than I've seen him do in decades, and… I just didn't trust myself not to do something stupid."

"Something stupid like, say, make me think you hate me?"

"Yes, yes, I know. Believe me, Geralt already made it plenty clear that my intentions backfired. But I really never meant to make you feel bad, and I wanted to apologize."

"Well, I appreciate the apology. Does this mean I'll be seeing more of you around the keep?"

"That's the idea."

"Good. I rather like looking at you." The bard  _ winked _ , and Eskel felt his heart sink into his boots. Oh, he was  _ so _ fucked.

\---

"So Eskel dropped by this morning and said something interesting," Jaskier said as he found Geralt in the stables, tending to Roach.

"Hm?"

"He says he's  _ attracted _ to me." He hoisted himself up on a ledge, kicking his legs as Geralt brushed out the mare's coat.

"Hm."

"Well?" He nudged the witcher's hip with the toe of his boot, trying to prompt him to say more.

"Well what?"

"Is it true?"

"That Eskel finds you attractive? Yes. Why, did you think he was lying?"

"No, it was just… Surprising, I suppose." Geralt snorted, and Jaskier held a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Well sorry, not  _ all _ of us have enhanced senses of smell! I can't tell every little mood shift in someone based on their scent, and I know you know that. So why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't my place."

"Hmph." Jaskier was quiet for a few minutes as Geralt finished brushing Roach's mane, and the witcher almost choked when he did finally choose to break the silence. "Would it be okay with you if I slept with him?"

"Eskel?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't mind. Just… Be nice, alright? He hides it pretty well, but he's really self-conscious, especially about the scars on his face."

"I'm nothing  _ but _ nice." Jaskier hopped back down from the ledge, kissing Geralt's stubbled cheek before he left to return to the keep. "I love you."

"Love you too."

\---

Eskel was starting to go mad. He must be.

Ever since he'd apologized to Jaskier, he'd tried to spend more time around the bard, sticking around during mealtimes and late-night rounds of gwent and poker, making polite conversation as best he could. But it was starting to feel like the bard was  _ flirting _ with him - finding excuses to sidle up beside or behind him, lacing every conversation with innuendo, and giving him these  _ looks _ that made him feel like he needed to take a dip in an icy river.

He spent more nights than he'd like to admit remembering some of those looks as he took himself in hand, biting back the urge to moan the bard's name each time he spilled over his own fist. It was shameful, and made it harder than before to look Jaskier in the eye over breakfast each morning, but if he didn't give himself  _ some _ relief he'd surely start to  _ actually _ go insane.

A week or two after he'd gone to Jaskier and apologized, he was attending to himself yet again when he was startled by a sharp knock at the door. He swore under his breath, hastily stuffing his cock back into his trousers despite the discomfort. None of the witchers bothered knocking on each other's doors, which could only mean-

"Jaskier?" He winced at how hoarse his voice was - he'd been close before he was interrupted, and choking back grunts and moans probably hadn't done his vocal cords any favors.

"The very same. Can I come in?"

"Er- I guess, yeah." The door opened and Jaskier poked his head in, smiling cheerily despite the late hour. "What do you need?"

"Well, you seem to be having trouble picking up any of my hints, so I thought I'd try a more…  _ direct _ approach." He slipped the rest of the way through the door, and Eskel's breath caught in his throat. Jaskier was wearing naught but his smalls and an old sleep shirt of Geralt's, which was too big even for the witcher, and hung loose around Jaskier's shoulders and draped low on his chest, the neckline revealing a frankly indecent amount of thick, dark hair growing there.

"Wait, wh… what?" Jaskier rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him with a click.

"Is it not obvious? I  _ want _ to have  _ sex _ with you, Eskel."

"But, aren't you and Geralt…?"

"He's fine with it. I asked." Jaskier shrugged, taking a seat on the edge of Eskel's bed. "We certainly don't have to, but if you're interested…" He batted his eyelashes coquettishly, grinning at Eskel, who only frowned.

"I don't take kindly to jokes like this, Jaskier."

The bard looked confused, tilting his head. "Jokes? What joke?"

"I know you don't mean it, Jaskier. You can drop the act."

"Eskel, there is no act to drop. Is it really so hard to believe I find you attractive?" Eskel didn't answer, simply lifting a disfigured brow above deep and twisting scars. "Oh, darling." Jaskier sighed, swinging his legs up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged before the witcher. Taking sword-calloused hands carefully into his own, he looked Eskel in the eye as he spoke. "Geralt's told me about how you got those scars - they're part of you, part of who you are. They represent an important moment in your life - painful, but important." He let one of Eskel's hands drop, reaching up and letting his palm hover over the witcher's cheek. "May I?" Eskel nodded, and Jaskier cupped his cheek carefully, thumb stroking softly over gnarled skin. Eskel leaned into the touch, a quiet rumbling building in his chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

Eskel opened his eyes, surprised to realize he didn't remember closing them, and even more surprised to see Jaskier's face mere inches from his own. He nodded dumbly, stock-still as Jaskier leaned in to close the scant space between them, slotting soft lips against Eskel's chapped ones. The witcher's eyes dropped shut again as Jaskier pulled him in close, teasing his tongue against the seam of his lips. Eskel's breath hitched as Jaskier's tongue brushed against the notch in his upper lip, shivering as the bard used it as leverage to work his way into Eskel's mouth.

Jaskier worked him over until the witcher was like putty in his hands, and Eskel groaned as he finally pulled back from the kiss, leaning forward just a little as if to follow him. Jaskier huffed a small laugh, running a hand through the witcher's dark brown hair, smiling at the dazed expression on his face.

"See? Beautiful."

"Think you need your eyes checked." Eskel's voice was a little slurred, and if he didn't know witchers couldn't blush, he'd swear his cheeks were burning red.

"My eyes work just fine." Jaskier pressed forward, moving to straddle Eskel's lap, and the witcher moaned as he ground his ass down against Eskel's still-hard cock. "Mm, darling you  _ spoil _ me - so hard for me already?"

"I may have had… A bit of a head start."

"Oh?" Jaskier leaned in again, nipping at Eskel's lower lip as he kissed him briefly. "Show me."

"Hm?"

"Show me what you were doing before I interrupted. I want to watch you."

This time, Eskel was sure he was blushing, old tales of witcher physiology be damned. Jaskier shifted back off his lap, resting his hands on Eskel's knees, watching with rapt attention as the witcher shoved his trousers down and wrapped a broad hand around his thick cock. He started slow, building a rhythm back up, precome beading at the tip as he began to go faster. He bit his lip over a moan, opening his eyes as he felt Jaskier's thumb tug at his chin, pulling his lip out from under his teeth.

"None of that, now. Let me hear you."

Eskel groaned, loud, hips bucking into his hand as he felt that familiar pressure building in his core. He was close again already, panting, the fingers of his free hand digging into his thigh.

"Jask… Please… Can I…?"

"Not yet, darling." Jaskier reached out a hand, holding his wrist and stilling his hand. "So good of you to ask me, though, I didn't even have to say anything." He used his other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Eskel's ear, kissing his scarred cheek lightly. Eskel whined, and Jaskier smiled at him with naked adoration in his eyes. "Is that okay?" The witcher nodded, seemingly beyond words for the moment, and Jaskier kissed him softly again. "You're so lovely, Eskel. So beautiful, so strong, so kind. Let me take care of you for tonight, hm?"

"Y… yes, sir," he breathed, shivering.

"Sir? Oh I do like the sound of that. Lay down for me, just like that, hands up by your head. Oh you listen so well. Can I take these off?" He tugged at the waistband of Eskel's trousers, pulling them down and at the witcher's assent, taking a moment to simply look at him, studying the planes and angles of muscle, the lines and knots of scar tissue, the hair growing thick and dark on his thighs, his stomach, around the base of his cock. He ran his hands absently up and down Eskel's thighs, pushing them apart with gentle force. "Have you been fucked before?"

"Not in a few years, but yeah."

"Can I fuck you tonight?"

" _ Please _ ." Eskel whimpered as Jaskier's thumbs brushed just inches from his hole, clutching at his pillows and breathing deep through his nose.

"Anything off-limits?"

"Mm… My left hip gets sore if you push it too hard, and I don't like being tickled." Jaskier laughed, and Eskel shrugged. "I've had people try stranger things."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of right now."

"Alright." Jaskier leaned down, capturing Eskel's lips in a kiss, trailing a hand up his side, teasing one nipple with the pad of his thumb, swallowing the resulting moans as he did it again. Eskel bucked up against him, cock skimming against the loose black fabric of Jaskier's shirt, streaking it with precome. He shifted and groaned under Jaskier's touch, arching his back as Jaskier kissed and bit down his chest and stomach. A ragged gasp wrenched itself from his throat as Jaskier licked over his hole, tongue hot and wet against the sensitive flesh. Jaskier ate him out with ruthless abandon, pressing his tongue into the tight muscle until it gave, wringing moans and curses from Eskel. The witcher's cock was leaking precome steadily now, leaving a wet and sticky pool on his stomach as Jaskier stroked him hard and fast.

"Fuck… Jaskier, wait, I'm-" Eskel dragged a hand down his face, digging his teeth into the meat of his palm when Jaskier squeezed the base of his cock, cutting off his orgasm just before it peaked.

"Such a good boy, telling me before you come. Thank you, darling." Eskel's cock throbbed at the praise, his hole fluttering around nothing with Jaskier's tongue gone.

"Jask… Please…"

"Please what?"

"Wanna come. Please, sir, want it so bad."

"I know, darling, I know. Soon. Just be good for me a little longer, yeah?" Eskel nodded, and Jaskier kissed his stomach sweetly. "Do you have any oil on hand?" Eskel dug through a drawer in his nightstand, handing Jaskier a small vial of golden liquid. Jaskier took the vial and switched his oral attentions from his ass to his cock, wrapping his lips around the thick head and sucking softly as he teased the tips of two fingers against his wanting hole. He poured a bit of the oil onto his fingers, smearing the slick over Eskel's hole, then wrapped his free hand around the base of the witcher's cock again, squeezing lightly as he thrust his fingers in deep without warning. Eskel's back arched and he gave a strangled shout, thrashing on the bard's deft fingers.

" _ Fuck! _ Fuck, Jaskier, please, please I can't- I need-  _ please- _ " Eskel's voice broke in a whimper as Jaskier teased his thumb around his stretched hole, unable to hold still, overwhelmed with the sensations.

Jaskier's mouth left his cock, replaced with his hand stroking at a steady pace. "You've been so good for me, darling." He crooked his fingers, brushing over Eskel's prostate and kissing his stomach and his hips. "You've earned it - go on, love, come for me."

Eskel scrabbled desperately at the sheets as he let go, finally succumbing to the cresting pleasure, eyes rolling back as he painted his own stomach with thick streaks of white. Jaskier stroked him through the aftershocks until it was too much, and Eskel had to tell him to stop. The witcher lay still, panting, every nerve in his body thrumming with satisfaction. The soft purr in his chest had returned, and he didn't have the presence of mind to stop it even if he cared to. He yelped when Jaskier crooked his fingers again, opening one yellow eye to look down at the bard. "Mean."

"You're just so fun to play with - I couldn't resist." Jaskier smirked up at him, teasing another shout from the witcher before carefully pulling his fingers out, shushing the quiet, needy sound Eskel made when he did. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good." He kissed one of Jaskier's hands with a rumbling sigh, smoothing his thumb over the knuckles. "You haven't made good on your offer, though. You still gonna fuck me tonight?"

"If you still want me to."

"What do you want from me, want me to beg?"

"Mm… Might be nice." Jaskier grinned cheekily, nuzzling at his throat. Eskel rolled his eyes a little, but gasped as Jaskier stroked a finger over his hole again.

"Oh, gods, fuck," he muttered, raising his voice to give Jaskier the begging he wanted. "Please, Jask, wanna feel your cock. Need it, need to feel you, please."

"I was right - that is nice." Jaskier kissed him again as he tugged his smallclothes off and shifted to line up his cock with Eskel's hole, pushing in slowly, carefully. It was a stretch - two fingers hadn't quite been enough, but Eskel seemed to be enjoying it, and he was tight and hot around Jaskier's cock. He groaned into Eskel's mouth as he bottomed out inside him, biting desperately at his lip, swallowing Eskel's moans and whines as he began moving, fucking into him hard and fast. Eskel brought his hands up to clutch at Jaskier's shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into soft skin and rough fabric.

"Fuck, Eskel, you're so good, feel so good on my cock. I'm not- I'm not gonna last."

"Please, shit, Jask- Let me feel you, wanna feel you come."

"Oh fuck, darling, fuck fuck fuck-" Jaskier's words dissolved into a guttural groan as he buried himself deep inside Eskel one last time, spilling into the witcher's tight heat. Eskel arched his back at the feeling, grunting as he came a second time, the orgasm wrenched sharply from deep inside him. Jaskier collapsed on top of him, heedless of the sticky mess trapped between them, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "You're so lovely, darling."

"Still think you need your eyes checked."

"Still think you're full of shit."

"Actually, right now I'm full of you."

"Hilarious." Jaskier kissed his neck again, closing his eyes. "Mm… Mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Not at all." Eskel wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist, smiling softly. "Geralt might bitch about it in the morning, though."

"He'll live. Besides, I'm comfy." Eskel laughed, and Jaskier grinned. "G'night, darling."

"G'night… sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write a second chapter with all three of them and it kinda got away from me. whoops.

After Jaskier and Eskel's first tumble in the sheets, the two of them and Geralt had worked out a rhythm - frequently ending up in Eskel's room, which was easier to keep warm than Geralt's, falling asleep in a soft haze and waking up in a tangled pile of limbs. They'd stuck largely to the basics so far, but Eskel hadn't been able to forget how it felt to call Jaskier 'sir' and follow his instructions. Geralt already knew about that particular…  _ proclivity _ of his, and Eskel knew it wouldn't be an issue, but it was hard to find the words to ask for what he wanted. One night, after the three younger witchers had consumed four bottles of White Gull between them, Eskel decided that was the night. Once the three of them were in bed together, he and Geralt both too drunk to do much more than clumsily pet at Jaskier and each other, he managed to muster up the confidence to ask-

"Can you two… Not tonight, but soon, can you… I want…"

"Spit it out already, Esk." Geralt lay next to him, an arm draped over his eyes to block out the bright streak of moonlight falling across his face.

"Shush, darling, let him speak." Jaskier reached across Eskel's chest to poke Geralt lightly in the ribs.

"Neither of you are helping. What I was  _ going _ to say is, I want to… To submit. To you. Both of you, if that's alright."

"Oh! That does sound nice," Jaskier purred against his ear, nuzzling at the corner of his jaw.

"Mm," Geralt grunted in agreement, rolling onto his side to cuddle closer to Eskel, kissing his shoulder lightly. "Another night, though."

"Of course." Eskel smiled, safe and warm between his two lovers as they all drifted off to sleep.

\---

The conversation was largely forgotten about by morning, until a few days later Jaskier brought it up while they worked on dinner together - one of the first waking moments they'd had without Lambert or Vesemir around.

"Eskel, dear, do you still want to do what we discussed the other night?" Jaskier asked from where he was chopping vegetables.

"Hm?"

"I believe you mentioned wanting to… Submit?"

Eskel paused in peeling potatoes, paring knife stilling against the starchy root, and Geralt froze where he was busy cleaning the deer Lambert and Eskel had hunted earlier.

"I guess I did say that, didn't I?" Eskel and Geralt resumed their tasks with a shared glance, and Eskel coughed a little. "We don't have to, of course…"

"No no, darling, I'd love to! I just thought it might be wise to discuss it a bit beforehand."

"Not a bad idea," Geralt added in, mostly trying to make it obvious he was listening.

"Alright. What do you wanna discuss?"

"Well, to start - you said both of us, is that what you want?"

"If you'd both be up for it."

"Geralt?"

"Works for me."

"Alright. Next, is there anything you particularly want or particularly  _ don't  _ want out of it?"

"He likes being tied up," Geralt offered helpfully, ignoring Eskel's scowl.

"Let him speak for himself, love."

"Yeah, Geralt. Let me speak for myself. But, he is right about that - I do like being tied up. And… Well, you probably remember, but being, er,  _ denied _ is something I also rather enjoy." Eskel's tongue felt heavy and stupid in his mouth; while he was all too used to raunchy jokes and filthy stories, discussing his own kinks so openly felt too revealing in the light of day - or, rather, the half-light of early evening.

"Mm, yes, you did seem  _ quite _ fond of that. Anything else? Any hard 'no' items?"

"Honestly for the most part I just want to… Do what you tell me, and let go for a while. As for hard 'no's, I don't go for any of the humiliation and degrading shit, and I'm also not a fan of pretty much any bodily waste getting involved." He made a face, which Jaskier and Geralt both mirrored; that seemed to be one they all agreed on. "What about you? I know what Geralt likes and what his limits are, but I don't know as much about you."

"I'm pretty easy-going for the most part - don't think there's anything I'd take issue with that would come up, based on what you've said. Do you usually use a word, or the color system, or…?"

"I don't 'usually' do any of the kinkier shit, but when I do I tend to prefer the color system. Easier to remember, for me anyway."

"Fair enough." That seemed to be sufficient discussion for Jaskier, and dinner was almost ready to be cooked anyway, so they passed most of the next hour in companionable silence until Vesemir and Lambert returned from making repairs from the armory, and they all sat down to eat. Eskel tried to push the excitement to the back of his mind, but he couldn't help glancing up at Jaskier and Geralt and thinking about what they were planning to do soon.

\---

That night, Geralt and Jaskier went for a walk while Eskel caught up on some reading in his room. He looked up when he heard the door open, and lifted an eyebrow at the smell of sex on both his partners as they came in.

"Have a fun walk?"

"You could say that." Jaskier made a half-assed attempt to straighten his unbuttoned doublet, and Eskel rolled his eyes. "We got to talking about some things, and then may have gotten a bit… Distracted, I'll admit. But!" He held aloft a coiled length of black silk rope, grinning at Eskel's widening eyes. "How would you feel about making tonight the night?"

"You sure you two aren't too wiped out?" Eskel shot back, trying to hide his eager excitement behind dry wit. It wasn't working very well.

"Very sure." Jaskier sat with him on the bed while Geralt grabbed a few things from around the room - a towel, a bottle of slick oil, a spare blanket, and some salve, just in case the ropes chafed Eskel's skin too badly. He arranged everything carefully beside the bed before joining the other two. Jaskier was already palming Eskel through his trousers as he kissed him deeply, and Geralt huffed a little laugh.

"Impatient, hm?"

"Shut up. I'm enjoying myself."

"That makes two of us," Eskel groaned, the words quickly cut off by another kiss. His hips pressed up into Jaskier's hand, seeking out any friction he could find against his half-hard cock, whining when Jaskier pulled away all too soon.

"Sorry love. But I promise we'll make it up to you." He began to unbutton Eskel's shirt as Geralt affixed the ropes to the headboard of the bed, then helped hold Eskel's bare wrists together for Geralt to tie. Geralt tested the tightness of the ropes while Jaskier made quick work of the darker-haired witcher's trousers and smalls, and within minutes Eskel was laid bare for the two of them, wrists bound above his head, cock already hard and leaking against his stomach.

"I had an idea," Jaskier murmured against his throat, holding a smaller length of the black silk rope. "Ever used a cock ring before?"

"No, but I'm familiar with the concept."

"Wanna try it out?"

" _ Fuck _ yes," Eskel breathed. Jaskier deftly tied the rope around the base of his cock and behind his balls, tugging on the rope a little to test the slack of it, drawing a moan from deep in Eskel's chest. He arched off the bed, already straining against his bonds, and Geralt stretched out on his other side, tracing his fingertips idly over the scarred skin of his chest and stomach. Eskel inhaled sharply when his wandering fingers tweaked one of his pert nipples, groaning when Geralt leaned forward and took the pebbled flesh between his teeth, sucking gently. Jaskier ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, his other hand still on his cock, wrapping a loose fist around the shaft, letting Eskel rut up into his hand. He whined and squirmed, desperate for real pressure on his cock, the light touch of Jaskier's skin both too much and not enough as he thrust up against it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Geralt's voice rumbled against his skin, a low purr.

"Do you need to ask?" Jaskier's fist was slick with Eskel's precome, and Geralt's teeth on his skin were sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Geralt began mouthing down his side, leaving a trail of bite marks and bruises blooming purple-red until he reached his cock. Eskel shouted when Geralt took his balls into his mouth, rolling them carefully with his tongue and sucking softly as Jaskier squeezed his fist a little tighter, giving Eskel the pressure he craved.

Jaskier tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, pumping his cock faster and harder in time with the movements of Geralt's tongue, drawing a broken moan from Eskel's throat. "Please… Fuck, please, Jask, Geraa- _ ah-ah- _ alt," he begged, nails digging into the ropes stretched taut between his wrists and the bed, his cock throbbing near-painfully as his orgasm built, pushing against the black silk tied around his scrotum. He gasped, bereft, when Jaskier and Geralt both stopped their ministrations at the same moment. A desperate little whine came unbidden from his throat as they laid on either side of him, holding him tenderly as he slipped away from the sharp edge, tracing patterns on his skin with lute- and sword-calloused fingertips.

"Color?" Jaskier spoke softly, kissing his shoulder.

"Green," Eskel panted, relaxing into the hold of the ropes, letting his head fall to the side a bit. Geralt nuzzled his cheek, kissing his nose and huffing a laugh when it crinkled in response. "Ready for more whenever you two are."

"Sounds promising." Jaskier nipped at his collarbone, trailing his fingers through the pooled precome on his belly and circling a sticky fingertip over his tight hole. Eskel hissed through his teeth, his thighs spreading, and he dimly registered the bed shifting as Geralt got up, returning to the bed with something in his hand. The sound of a cork popping free from a bottle made Eskel shiver with anticipation, and he bit his lip when Jaskier's finger returned to his hole, warm and slick.

"Hey now, none of that." Geralt's thumb tugged his lip free of his teeth, running lightly over the damp, chapped skin. "We want to hear you." Eskel whined a little, his mind split between focusing on Geralt's voice and the feeling of Jaskier slowly starting to press into him. As soon as Geralt let go of his lip, it went back between his teeth without him even realizing, and Geralt's eyes darkened dangerously. 

"Give me your mouth." Eskel's jaw dropped immediately, and Geralt hooked his thumb against his teeth, opening his mouth wider. "Can you still use your colors like this?"

"'Ree, 'ello, reh," Eskel demonstrated - not perfect, but intelligible enough for their purposes.

"Good." Geralt stuffed two fingers in his mouth, petting over his tongue, surprised to find how much he enjoyed the way Eskel looked like this. "What about like this?"

"'Reh, 'eho, reh." Eskel tried, but he couldn't get 'green' and 'red' to sound very different. Geralt frowned. Eskel let out a deep groan as Jaskier added a second finger where he was stretching him open, and Geralt turned to shoot the bard a disapproving look.

"Yellow," Geralt said, taking his fingers from Eskel's mouth and wiping them on his trousers. Eskel whined at the loss, and Jaskier stilled his fingers but did not remove them, not wanting to distract Eskel any further. "I'd like to be able to play with your mouth, but you'd need to pick new words - is that okay?" Eskel nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Celandine for stop, hellebore for check in?" Geralt held his hand up and Eskel let his mouth fall open again, testing the words around Geralt's fingers. "'Eladee, 'ellebor." Geralt nodded, satisfied.

"You good to keep going?" Eskel nodded as best he could and Geralt smiled, petting his fingers over his tongue again.

"All settled?"

"Mhm."

"Good." Jaskier crooked his two fingers forward, pressing against that spot inside Eskel, and the witcher let out a strangled shout, back arching sharply as Jaskier rubbed insistently over his prostate. His erection hadn't had the chance to flag with the rope tied around it, but the sharp edge of not-quite-too-much pleasure had ebbed away during their short break, and it returned full force now. It was too much, too fast, and he was going to come if Jaskier didn't stop soon, cock ring be damned, but just as suddenly as he started, Jaskier stilled his fingers inside Eskel. A broken sob made its way around Geralt's fingers, his body slamming back down against the bed, chest heaving.

Jaskier seemed to know when he'd fallen back from the edge, twisting his fingers again as soon as he was confident Eskel wouldn't come, then letting him rest before doing it again, taking his own pleasure in seeing how long he could draw out the overwhelming sensations before the witcher broke.

"Hff… 'Askier," Eskel moaned, drool dripping down his chin and cheeks as Geralt fucked his mouth with thick fingers, his cock ruddy and leaking a steady stream of precome over his stomach. "'M… 'm 'onna come," he slurred, eyes rolling back in his head. Jaskier made a soft tutting noise, stilling his fingers entirely.

"Can't have that, now, can we?" Eskel whined, and Geralt ran a soothing hand through his hair, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he pressed his jaw open wider, tears pricking at the corners of Eskel's eyes from the stretch. Jaskier pet his stomach, running his fingers through the damp hair there, bending down to nuzzle at his hip. He pressed a third finger against Eskel's rim, teasing. "May I?"

Eskel nodded fervently, and Geralt chuckled darkly. "He says yes. Sorry, his mouth is still a bit occupied." Geralt's eyes hadn't left Eskel's mouth, reveling in the absolutely wrecked expression on his scarred face, and he moved his free hand from Eskel's hair to palm his own cock through his trousers, groaning softly.

"Thank you, loves." Jaskier stretched him slowly, carefully, scissoring his fingers open and savoring the sounds he made. "Are you enjoying yourself up there, Geralt?"

The white-haired witcher had pulled his cock free and was stroking it slowly in a tight fist, the head already shining wet with precome. "I was just thinking about how pretty he'd look with my come all over his face." Eskel jolted a little at that, eyes fluttering closed as his cock jumped against his stomach. "Seems like he likes the idea, too."

"Would you like that, Eskel, dear? Being covered in Geralt's come, reeking of him for days, so everyone knows just who you belong to?" Eskel nodded so hard he choked on Geralt's fingers, imagining thick stripes of come mingling with the spit and tears on his skin. Fuck, he was getting close again, he wanted to come so badly. "You're almost ready for me to fuck you, darling. Do you want me to fuck you? Fill your ass with my come while Geralt paints your face with his?" Eskel bucked and shouted, Jaskier's filthy words driving him right up to that edge, and he cried out pitifully when Jaskier withdrew his fingers, leaving him clenching down on nothing.

Geralt had pulled his fingers out of Eskel's throat at the same time, leaving him empty but at least able to talk, his voice hoarse and raspy. "Jaskier, fuck, fuck I need- need you, need you to fuck me, please please Jaskier  _ fuck! _ " He pulled against his bonds as the head of Jaskier's cock pressed against him, warm and wet and thick, and from the sounds Geralt was making above him, his fellow witcher was close to making good on his end of the promise, too. Eskel sobbed, desperate and pleading, kicking and twisting as he tried to stave off his orgasm while Jaskier slowly began to fuck him.

"H-helle-  _ fuck! _ Hellebore!" he gasped, right as the first splash of Geralt's come fell across his face. Geralt looked mortified, clapping a hand over his mouth even as the last of his orgasm streaked across Eskel's scarred skin.

"Fuck, Eskel, I'm  _ so _ sorry, are you- are you alright?" Geralt scrambled to bend down over Eskel as soon as he regained any semblance of composure, worry creasing his brow.

"No, no, I mean yes, I'm fine, it's not-  _ ngh _ \- I just really need to come, it's getting- uncomfortable." He flushed pink, and Jaskier, who'd stopped half-buried in Eskel's ass, kissed his chest softly.

"Thank you for telling us, love. Do you want me to take this off, too?" He tugged gently at the slender rope tied around Eskel's cock, and Eskel nodded, his head slamming back against the pillows as the pressure of the rope fell away from his cock.

"Oh, fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck, Jaskier, Jaskier, I can't, Geralt, I- I can't-" Both Geralt and Jaskier ran soothing hands over his chest and stomach as he came, hard, streaks of white painting the thick hair on his chest. His vision went blank for a moment before he fell back down to earth, panting and shivering.

"Still with us?" Geralt's voice was a low purr in his ear, the witcher stretched out languidly on the bed beside him, his head propped up on one hand so he could still smirk down at Eskel.

"Fuck off," Eskel bit back, though there was no real heat to his words. "Gods, that was… Fucking hells." Geralt chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest that Eskel could feel in his bones, and Jaskier smiled down at the pair of them.

"Still up for a round of fucking, or do you need a break?"

"Still up for it, I think, yeah." Eskel rolled his hips up, grinding down onto Jaskier's cock, and the bard groaned.

"Gods, yes. Gonna fuck you til you're begging to come on my cock again, precious thing, gonna make you  _ scream _ ." Jaskier pushed the rest of the way in, then fucked Eskel just as he promised, setting a fast, punishing pace that had the over-sensitive witcher panting and writhing on his cock. Eskel sobbed as Jaskier snapped his hips forward, thick cords of muscle pulled taut along his body, the headboard creaking with the strain he was putting on the ropes. Geralt wrapped a hand around his cock and Eskel was gone, coming again with a strangled shout, clenching down hard around Jaskier's cock. The bard gasped, mouthing wetly at Eskel's chest as he rolled his hips a few more times before spilling his seed into Eskel, pumping him full.

"Fuuuuuck, Eskel… Gods, darling, you feel incredible. You still alright?"

"Yeah, fuck, yeah, yes." Eskel trembled under Jaskier's touch, chest heaving, covered in his own sticky spend.

"Good, good. Glad to hear." Jaskier placed a soft kiss on the underside of Eskel's jaw, nuzzling against his stubbled skin, reaching up with one hand to release the knots binding the witcher's wrists. "Love you so much, Eskel." He moved to pull out but Eskel shook his head sharply, whining. "Want me to stay?" Eskel nodded, and Jaskier made a soft noise in the back of his throat, massaging his wrists gently. "Alright. Geralt, love, can you hand me the towel?" Jaskier wiped most the come from Eskel's chest and from his shirt, laying down on top of him with a soft smile. Geralt snuggled close, arms around the both of them, and Eskel yawned wide. "Sleepy?"

"Mhmm."

"Get some rest, love. We'll take care of you come morning, yea?"

"Alright." Eskel yawned again, tucking his face into the crook of Geralt's neck, wrapping his arms lightly around Jaskier, a low purr rumbling in his chest. Geralt smiled, kissing both of them gently before joining them in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> might add more to this, with geralt getting more involved too. i really love those three together.


End file.
